It is well known in motor vehicles to provide an air bag module which is mounted beneath an opening in the instrument panel. The air bag module typically includes a canister having a canister opening and enclosing an inflator for generating gas to inflate an air bag for deployment out through the opening in the instrument panel.
The prior art has recognized that deployment of the air bag may be directed by a biasing apparatus such as a flexible sleeve, chute, or guide member folded atop the air bag in the module. The prior art discloses that the bias apparatus may be connected to the air bag module, such as by sewing to the air bag. The prior art also discloses that the bias apparatus may be connected to the air bag module, such as by inserting fasteners through aligned mating holes in the sleeve and air bag module.
The biasing apparatus of the prior art have the shortcoming of being relatively difficult to assemble. For example, sewing the biasing apparatus to the air bag may be cumbersome and subsequent folding of the air bag after attachment of the biasing apparatus may be difficult. In addition, assembly time is alternately increased to align fastener holes in the flexible material of the biasing apparatus with holes in the cushion retainer and canister for insertion of a fastener through the multiplicity of holes.